


Afternoon at the Beach

by elleskinner



Category: Bombshells (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleskinner/pseuds/elleskinner
Summary: Mera and Diana about to share a kiss on the beach :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).




End file.
